Dawn of the second day
by Poision mushrooms
Summary: “You don’t remember becoming human?” he said in a worried tone. Franticly I yanked off my bed covers and looked down. “What… the...!” I shook my head unable to believe it. I had legs.
1. Chapter 1

… Just the beginning part of an idea I had. Hope you like.

~Characters and places belong to Nintendo~

* * *

~Dawn of the first day~

"Chirp, chirp".

I fluttered my eyes a bit then fell asleep once again. It was too early for anyone to be awake and my head hurt anyways.

"Chirp, chirp." That annoying sound!! It was like a cricket or a annoying bird. I sat up and pulled the covers up to my head. I looked around furiously. It took me awhile to figure out where I was. Link was there and…Kafei?? Why was he here? Last time I remembered we were in the Stock Pot inn and It's not like he had a room here. This inn was always booked near the Carnival of Time, so why was he here!? I looked around once again, the lights were dim and there were stairs leading to the door.

"Since when were there stairs in this room?" I said I little confused. The fireplace was gone and so was the treasure chest with the 200 rupee inside and so was the big crack in the wall!

"Ohhh… I must be going crazy." I mumbled to myself then glanced over to Link. He was sleeping on the floor with a pillow and some coverings. I was getting used to the weird lighting in this room, but only when I was finally able to see clearly did it make sense.

"I'm not in the stockpot inn...?" now I knew something was wrong.

"Link…Link! Wake up!" he turned over until he was facing me then happily said,

"Hey Tatl, are you feeling better? After what happened yesterday I wouldn't expect you to." I stared back at him for a minute then asked,

"What do you mean?! What happened yesterday! Why can't I Remember!?! Why's Kafei here? And where are we!?!" Link gasped up to her in awe.

"You mean you don't remember at all???"

"Remember what!" I screamed.

"You don't remember becoming human?" he said in a worried tone. Franticly I yanked off my bed covers and looked down.

"What… the...!" I shook my head unable to believe it. I had legs.

***

* * *

Please review :D :D


	2. Chapter 2

~Characters and places belong to Nintendo~

* * *

"What? What?! WHAT!!!??....H-how did this even happen!!" I screamed and turned to Link.

"Ummm.." He mumbled and fiddled with his thumbs. He obviously didn't want to tell me what ever was on his mind.

"Well then, can you tell me where we are?" I said quite annoyed.

"The little room in the back of the laundry pool, we didn't have enough money for the stock pot inn so Kafei offered to let us stay here for the night."

I glanced over at Kafei; I didn't like that kid or um.... "Adult" very much. He was a big smart ass and took pride in annoying the hell out of me. He always wore that Keaton mask everywhere he went (but wasn't wearing it now) and his long purple hair fell down to his shoulders.

"Uhhhhh! What's with all this noise? It's too early to be up anyways!" Kafei grumbled then stared at me, his beautiful red eyes locked on mine and screamed the word _hate_ in my ears. Me and Kafei? We really didn't get along, he liked me as much as I liked him and that wasn't a lot.

"Tatl." He said in a curious tone. "You're awake now, how was your night?" he asked with a sneer on his face and false happiness in his words.

" Shut up Kafei! Like you even care" I spat back.

"Awww!… What's wrong? Being human's worn you out already?"

"Can't you even act like and adult for minute!!? I mean you say you're a grown up in a child's body, but you're so immature!!"

Kafei laughed to him self and rolled his eyes mockingly.

"You shouldn't get so mad kid." He said to me then grinned "You're human now, if you frown too much your pretty face just may stay that way" I blushed and quickly turned away from him. Did he just call me pretty? Or was that just another way for him to mess with my head. I just went with my second thought and pushed the rest out of my mind.

Slowly, I stood up then stumbled and grabbed on to the nearest box in the room. It felt like the whole world was spinning and wiggling under my feet. Kafei snickered a little as he watched me struggle to stand up. I tried once again, pushing off the wooden block and balancing on my heels. Standing wasn't so hard after I got over the swirling feeling in my stomach. (hee, hee! I had a stomach now ^-^)

"So, you finally stood up, huh? Are you going to walk any time soon??" Kafei said to me with boredom in his words. He obviously didn't find my standing up very entertaining. Walking was no problem, it felt just like floating but on the ground. All I had to do was gracefully slide from one foot to the other. Link said I looked like I was dancing! Kafei said I looked like a retard… no surprise there, that's just like something he'd say.

"Great job Tatl! Maybe you can come with me to Romani's ranch. I wanted to check on Epona" Link said happily

"Are you sure, Link? She might just slow you down." Kafei said to him. I always had to deal with this crap when Kafei was around.

"Guess what Kafei!" I walked over to him with a smirk.

"What?!" he saw my eyes and backed up into the wall. I got right up into his face and slapped him as hard as I could. It hurt my hand, but it was worth it! I mean, how many times does a fairy get to hit the person she hates! Never! My smirk turned into a proud smile as I walked right past Kafei. He was still in shock, with his hand holding the place of impact. His right cheek was reddening and his red eyes were wide open. I skipped down the stairs, opened the door, and walked into the cold morning air.

~Dawn of the First day, 9:00, Laundry Pool~

I gazed at myself in the small lake outside of Kafei's little room. It was freezing cold outside and I was hugging my self to keep warm. My hair was softly glowing White-ish yellow, the color I used to be when I was a fairy. I had little shining wings on my back and my skin was ghost pale and also glowing. I was maybe as tall as Link (or a little shorter) and the biggest surprise, I was wearing a dress??? I would have preferred anything over a dress, but… I guess it was kinda cute. It was white and went down to my knees, Plain and simple looking; but not the best thing to wear in this weather. I bent down closer to get a better look at my eyes and…

"Having fun down there?? Hmmm?" Kafei said with his usual smirk.

"Huh?" I replied confusedly. He sat down next to me smiled then touched my cheek, it was red from the frosty wind. I stared at him, he was up to something. That smile always meant something was up and what ever it was I'm not going falling for it.

"So…" he said slowly "What's it like having arms and such" He smiled again as if he were the most innocent guy in the world.

"Why are you even talking to me?" I replied in disgust.

"Uhhh… it's called being nice? And maybe I'd be nicer if you weren't always in such a mad mood" said Kafei

"Yeah right, And maybe I'd be nicer to you if you weren't always so annoying! But we both know that that's not going to happen so just drop it!"

"Sheesh, what are you so angry about! I don't know how Link puts up with you!"

He laughed. I didn't see what was so funny about that, but I ignored him. It was too cold outside to waste energy on him anyway, so I just turned away. Kafei sighed, tilted his head sideways, then placed his hand softly on my shoulder. I shook it off then gave give him the "Stop pissing me off stare" that he knew _oh so_ well.

"Do you want me to slap again? Or are you just plain stupid." I said smartly

"Oh, the slap please. It felt _so good_ the first time. But this time try to aim for the left cheek, sweetie." He replied with happiness

"Idiot." I muttered then crossed my arms in fury

"Awww, are you mad at me Tatl?"

"I'm always mad you! Since the day I met you, you've been a jerk"

"I'm not always mean, maybe if you got to know me I'd seem, I don't know?…_nicer?_" Kafei said emphasizing the word "nicer" making his tone sound dark.

"What are you talking about?!" I shouted slowly backing up from him. He suddenly grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"Whoa!! What the hell are you doing? Let go of me, Freak!!" I screamed. I pushed back on his chest but he was stronger than I was.

"I'm giving you a hug. It's _so_ cold out here, wouldn't want to get sick now would we?" He said in that same tone then suddenly wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Let GO!" I screamed louder this time.

"Mmmm… are you sure? Didn't you want me to be nice?" he leaned his face closer to mine until our noses touched. His face was gorgeous I never really noticed it because of that stupid mask. His right cheek was still a little red from before but so was his cold nose. His beautiful red eyes, like crimson water washed over me like a wave. I couldn't breathe or talk or move. It was like I was paralyzed from head to toe. His finger softly traced the outline of my face. I shivered, it kind of tickled. His finger stopped at my right eye then he stared deeply into both.

"Are you…really sure? You want me to let…go" he whispered softly in my ear then quietly laughed. I moved closer to him, it was so cold. It was like once you looked into his eyes your brain melted away along with your heart. Forgetting what we were talking about I nodded aimlessly, lost inside his wonderful eyes.

"Well then, as you wish princess." And with what he grabbed my shoulders even harder and leaned closer to my lips. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. For only a few hours as a human, getting a kiss from my worse enemy was not in my plans. But strangely enough I didn't pull away I just sat there waiting with my eyes closed. I could feel his breath on my face and it felt so nice. But instead of the warmth of his lips I felt the air fly out of my lungs and my head whip forward as I flew back. I was shoved! Hard! I wanted to reach for something, anything! But the only thing that surrounded me was air. He pushed me. He pushed me right into the lake, in the freezing cold water, and I didn't even know how to swim (good thing the water wasn't deep!). And at this exact moment the only good thing about being human was having hands because when I get to that devious kid, Kafei. I was going to wring his neck. I fell for it alright, and not only in the lake, but in love with my worst enemy!

* * *

Please review :D :D


	3. Chapter 3

~Characters and places belong to Nintendo~

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh! Kafei! When I get out of here I'm going to KILL YOU!!!" I was as mad as ever! That little imp really pushed me into the water, on a cold day like this! I swear I was a giant fairy icicle! I glance up at Kafei. He was looming above me with his arms crossed smugly. He giggled before he bent down to get a closer look. He thought this was funny!

"Awww, don't get mad, sweetie. I was just trying to be nice. And anyways, you were the one who told me to _"let go"_ now weren't you?"

"Just SHUT UP!! What the hell is wrong with you Kafei! It's 15 degrees outside! Do you want me to die of hypothermia? I slowly tried to get out of the pool but it was so hard to move my legs. It was like they had 300 pound weights tied around them.

"Move legs move! Why is this so hard to walk in?" I screamed in frustration.

"It's because you're in water Tatl, it has less gravity than air so it's harder control them. Uhhh…You need help?" He said with a smirk and reached his arm over to me.

"No! Go away!" I was tired of seeing that face of his. I could barely walk on ground let alone water!

"Oh! Well that's gonna cost you. Now you have to beg for my help. Say "_Please oh please won't you pull me out of this pool!_" Kafei said, his smile getting bigger and bigger.

I ignored him and started jumping up and down in desperation. I just had to get out of here, I could already feel my nose running and my whole body was already num. I started sneezing like crazy, man was I gonna be sick!

"Stop being stubborn Tatl, just say it" he said in a sing song tone. He started waving his arm around like he was trying to tempt me or something, but I didn't care. I was getting really tired and my head already hurt from this morning. This was horrible, I've had some bad days but this was so far the worst, right next to when Link and I got sucked up by the moon! I really felt like crying, so I covered my ears with my hand and shut my eyes. I don't usually cry, it's kinda embarrassing and it makes your nose all stuffy and your eyes red. If Kafei ever saw me crying I'd never hear the end of it. He'd poke at me every chance he got.

"Say it. You know you want my help." Kafei said once again.

"Shut up!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Come on, just stop talking and grab my arm, dear"

"………"

"Tatl? Are you…crying!!?" He said. I couldn't help it! The tears just started pouring out making my face even wetter and colder than it already was. Kafei's never gonna let this go! I know it!

"You? Crying! That's a first!" He said to me, but I wasn't listening. I suddenly got extremely tired and kinda nauseous. I rubbed my eyes but my vision was still blurry.

"………"

"Wake up! This is no time to be sleeping! Tatl!!" He said loudly.

"………" My head bobbed up and down as I tried to stay awake. The last thing I heard was a splash and the sound of water filling my ears. I blacked out.

~Dawn of the First day, 11:00, Laundry Pool~

I was just so tired that I was kinda tuning everything out. I think I pasted out or fell asleep or something? I don't remember. All I know is that when I woke up I was in the little room at the laundry pool. I was in bed and still soaking wet. I felt sick to my stomach and had a splitting headache. The lights were dimmed but they still hurt my eyes. I tried squinting, no difference.

"Ohhhh…turn of the lights." I moaned in a hoarse voice. My throat hurt too, I must of swallowed lots of water. In the corner next to the fireplace Kafei was sitting rubbing his arms for heat. He looked at me and rolled his eyes

"Just go back to sleep, Tatl. You're sick! You should be resting". Kafei said while shivering, he was wet as well.

"Oh! I'm _sick!_" I said sarcastically. "Well I wonder whose fault that is!!"

"Whoa! Don't even try to blame me for this! If you weren't so stubborn and just grabbed my hand when I told you to, you wouldn't have gotten sick and I wouldn't have gotten wet!"

"Right, and if you hadn't of pushed me into the pool in the first place none of this would happened!!"

"You told me to let go, so I did."

"No, I told you to let go and you pushed me!"

"What's the difference? It's all the same to me."

I shook my head in defeat and slid back into the covers of the bed. It was wet.

"And another thing! Why did you put me in bed while I'm soaking wet? Now It's covered with water!" Kafei smirked and walked over the fireplace.

"So, you wanted me to strip you down bare and change your clothes for you? Well if you insist…" My face turned deep red as I quickly shook my head no.

"W-what! N-no! Forget I even said anything!" I stuttered.

"As you wish, princess." Kafei grinned as he turned back to the fire. I hopped off the bed and sat next to him. I was wet and freezing cold and that fire looked so cozy right about now.

"So, how did you get soaked Kafei?" I said to him. I was thinking about it for a little while.

"Well, how else were you going to get out of that pool." he replied

"Oh!" I said all surprised like. "I thought that Link got me out or something…" I blushed a little and played with my fingers.

"Nope, Link's not even here. He's off looking for scavenging for money. And anyway did you really think that I'd just leave you in there?"

"The thought crossed my mind once… or twice" I said "you can't blame me for thinking it 'cause it's just the kind of devious thing you'd do, Kafei. You're so annoying." I looked down at my hands. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings or anything, I mean, I was just telling the truth!

"Awww! I'm just having some fun with you! And getting back for that slap." He said with a sweet smile on his face, a real smile, not one of his evil, fake, snotty ones that I know so well.

"You call pushing someone into a pool, on a below freezing day fun!?!? And you said you liked that slap!"

"It's called _sarcasm_, sweetheart. I was kidd-ing" he slowed his voice down like I was a retard or something.

"Oh shut up!" I said playfully. I was suddenly feeling happier even though I still had that horrible headache.

"Ohhh! It looks like someone's being a Grumpy Gertrude!! I won't say any names but…" Kafei said looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Did you really just call me "Gertrude"?! You're such a little snot!!"

"Yes, but I'm your little snot aren't I?" and with that he turned over to me and gave me a big bear hug. For some reason I found that really funny and I couldn't stop laughing. He's such a freak it makes me giggle just looking at him! He started laughing too and before I knew it we were both rolling on the ground laughing like idiots.

"Hey, Tatl I'm hungry. Want get something to eat? We can head over to the stock pot inn." He asked then walked down the stairs and over to the door.

"What?! Like a date!" I replied.

"Huh! Speak louder! I can't hear you down here!"

"Uhhh….. W-well?" I sputtered out. I was so confused. I liked Kafei, a lot, but what if this is just another joke. Kafei does this kind of crap all the time. It probably wasn't a date anyways. Just because I like a guy doesn't mean that I have to freak out cause he wants me to join him for lunch. We're just going out to eat.

"Tatl? Are you coming or not?" Kafei said impatiently. "Come on, It'll be just like

…. A date!"

* * *

Please review :D :D


	4. Chapter 4

~Characters and places belong to Nintendo~

* * *

"Huh?!?" I said. "A date??" I stood up quickly and walked down the stairs. He really wasn't kidding!

" Yeah, a date! We could go over to the stock pot inn or something and eat on the roof!" He said with that wonderful but devious smile. I smiled back, but the stock pot inn is not the first place I'd think of when going out somewhere.

"Uh… do we have to go there?"

"Well, it's the only place in clock town with to eat and Link's meeting us there, so I figured we might as well go! Good idea right!?" He stood there beaming with his hands on his hips like he had just won a contest for most egotistical guy in town. In my mind I wasn't nearly as happy. But my face told another story, it was stuck in the same smile I gave him before. It's not that I don't like the stock pot inn; it's just that the food there makes me want to vomit. The smell may be bad but the taste is ten times worse! Not to mention that the whole place is crowded with people from all over the place who've come for the carnival. If we weren't eating on the roof I'd probably sneak out of this whole "date" thing all together.

"Well, come on Tatl! We don't want to be late now do we??" He turned quickly and grabbed my arm, dragging me out the door and into the noon time sun

~Dawn of the First day, 1:00, South Clock Town ~

I forgot how cold I was 'till I walked outside. I was only a few degrees higher than earlier today and I was still kinda sick from this morning's fiasco. I shivered quietly and almost sneezed. I didn't want to mess up Kafei's plans with my cold, but apparently I wasn't quiet enough.

"Oh right, I forgot you're sick…" He scratched his head and looked up at the sky.

"Uhh….okay, are you feeling well enough to come along?"

"Yeah of course I am!" I lied. "I'll be fine! I've got I little headache at worse but its getting better! I can barely even feel the hurting… pulsing…pounding." I said each word while wincing at the pain. My headache was bad already but my yelling made it even worse. Kafei squinted his eyes. He was suspicious. He probably knew I was lying; I've never been good at making up stories.

"Whatever, just don't faint on me or anything like that. If you're feeling bad just tell me, don't try to be tough like you always do. Okay?" His red eyes were as serious as ever, he was really worried about me.

"Wait a sec! Are you saying I'm not tough?!" I countered. I knew he was just being careful but my "annoyed at Kafei" side was rearing its ugly head once again.

"Well you always take on more than you can handle, Tatl. And you're always acting tougher than you really are; It's one of your well known specialties actually, that and causing trouble." My hands curled into tight fist and my face scrunched up.

"Whoa! Are you saying I'm weak, that I can't stand up for my self?? Well Kafei, name one time when I caused any trouble for you or Link!!" I huffed turning my back on him. Kafei sighed in frustration and grabbed my arm once again.

"Come on, we need to head over to East Clock Town. Link's waiting."

"No! I asked you a question! Stop stalling!" I said. I hate when people ignore questions just because they don't want to answer, Kafei was just trying to change the subject.

He let go, I could tell he was getting tired of me.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it then fine. You are definitely strong enough, even in your current state, to take care of yourself. And if you do so happen to whine, complain, faint, or anything else concerning your "sickness" I will completely and utterly tune you out or forget about you. _Happy, princess?_" he muttered the last words sarcastically. Man, he made it sound like I had some kind of contagious deadly disease. "Sickness?" I just had a cold!!

"Whatever." I said coldly. Kafei sighed then headed down the stairs near Clock Tower and into the busy town. South Clock Town was filled with the sounds of construction. Various clangs of hammers and commands from workers could be heard from all corners.

The town may have been filled with noise, but one thing it was lacking was people. Besides the workers, and the one deku shrub by the mini pool, the town was pretty empty. I walked slowly taking in the view. Kafei looked back at me, I was lagging behind. He stopped

"Wow, It's kinda quiet here, isn't it?"

"This isn't what I call quiet, Kafei."

"I mean, if you ignore the hammers."

"Whatever…" I tried not to reply him in fear that I might say something to ruin the bad mood we were already in.

"Well… why do _you_ think everyone left?" I asked sarcastically pretending to be interested.

"It's obvious, _dear_. Everyone's gone because of all the ruckus these workers are making. I thought that even you would figure that out! Guess I was wrong…" he whispered the last words but I heard them nonetheless. He smirked at me then kept on walking. Does he really expect me to follow him around when he's acting like this?? (Even though I kinda started it…) But I always have to get the last word. If Kafei wants to play, well who am I to stop him.

"Nice one!" I sneered "Now you're calling me stupid? You know, Kafei, for an _adult_ you're pretty childish!" He glared at me; He hates being called a "child" especially when someone younger than his is doing the calling. I waved, blew him a kiss, and gave him the biggest fake smile I could make. Let's see him top that!!

"Oh, who's being childish now, hmmm…?"

"Easy, you are." I said, and then flicked his forehead. Kafei looked at me while rubbing his head; I think I blushed because he suddenly started to laugh. I couldn't help it. He was staring really seriously, like he was debating whether or not to kiss me or to walk away slowly.

"Ohhhh! Tatl, I get it now!"

"Huh??" What was he thinking?? My face flushed red again. He was giving me that weird look.

"You know, you have a strange way of showing your feelings. When you like a guy you should tell him how you feel, not put him through hell, sweetheart" Kafei said flipping his purple hair. Put him though hell? Whoa! Was he talking about me?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…, If you like me enough to blow kisses then just tell me how you feel. Putting on your "annoying Tatl" act doesn't win my heart. Actually, it kinda makes me tired, and just a little bored of you. You're a pretty fairy, and an even prettier girl. Why don't you try and act like one." He tilted his head then smiled and blew a kiss right back to me. What a creep! He totally blew my comment away. My mouth fell open and I think I started to stutter.

"W-what!!"

"Well, since you feel that strongly about me I guess I'll let you hold my hand, Tatl. I know you really want to. Its okay, _I don't mind_…" he said deviously.

"Shut up!"

"Oh I see…, don't worry. I won't tell Link. It'll be our little secret." What!! What the hell is that supposed to mean!! His smile grew faker and faker the more I stared at him. Then he ever so lightly caressed my hand. That sent shivers down my spine. Kafei must have seen my expression because he started laughing again.

"I hate you, Kafei."

"I love you more than you'll ever know!" he said while walking, (almost skipping) up the ramp that led to East clock Town, a lot happier than before. Annoying the crap out of me always gets his hopes up. I followed slowly behind him; all my ranting was really getting to me now. I cradled my head in my hands, thinking about what Kafei had said. I knew he was just joking, but for some reason I kind of wanted everything he said to me to be true. My head must have been close to exploding, 'cause now that I think about it, I really did want to hold his hand…

* * *

Please review :D :D


End file.
